kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Erik
'Erik '''is the captain of the bandit army in Vranik and The Chief's right hand man. Biography Henry first hears about Erik while interrogating Rapota in ''All that Glistens, ''during his search for information on the counterfeiters, although he doesn't know the mans name. Henry would later question Sir Jezhek of Ronow, who could tell you that his name was Erik, but scoffs at the idea that he's actually the one in charge. The Chief is someone else. Sometime after that, during ''The Die is Cast, ''Henry attempts to infiltrate the bandits, and the recruiter Kozliek tells him about the camp at Vranik. Erik welcomes Henry into their band of brothers, and sends him for a swordfighting lesson. When Henry returns, he is horrified to learn that Erik is in cahoots with Sir Istvan Toth, who he now recognizes is a traitor. Erik and Istvan arrange to have Henry tied up and beaten, while Istvan tells him all about his plan to help King Sigismund conquer the region by undermining the local lords and terrifying the populace, ensuring he would be richly rewarded once Sigismund was the undisputed King. Istvan also reveals a secret that devastates Henry, and the two leave him alone to be beaten to a pulp by their lackey, Udo. Unfortunately for them, Henry escapes with the assistance of Zbyshek, and returns the following evening with the combined forces of Sir Divish, Sir Radzig and Sir Hanush. The Lords of Sasau launch an assault on Vranik in [[Payback|''Payback]], but neither Istvan or Erik are there. Divish realizes with horror that they have walked into a trap, and that the bandit army has infiltrated Talmberg and capture Lady Stephanie. In the ensuing chaos, Divish is shot in the arm, and Radzig is taken prisoner. Early Life His parents were killed by Ser Istvan Toth, who grew Erik like a father. Istvan too had his parents killed by the turks, so he spent his life trying to get revenge, and for this he went with Sigismund of Luxembourg in the Nicopolis crusade. Erik was probably a "lover" of Toth, because of his confidence with him and Toth gave Erik a lot of assignments, like army captain in Vranik or when he tried to bring Havel Medek of Valdek's troops to attack Sir Divish and his allies. After he got captured and interrogated, he was released only after the siege of Talmberg and went with Toth and his men. Then, Erik returns as a commander in the battle between Sir Robard, Sir Hanush and the Skalitz men, lead by Henry. When Erik's caught as a prisoner, Henry recognises him as Toth's captain and right hand. Erik's interrogated by Henry and Sir Hanush and he proposes an exchange of hostages, but the answer is negative. Erik will be freed only after the siege of Talmberg, when Lady Stephanie returns to Divish and Sir Radzig is taken to ensure Toth's safety and released in Skalitz. Quests * All that Glistens * The Die is Cast * ''Payback'' * Cold Steel, Hot Blood Category:Fictional characters Category:Bandits